Shadows falling
by Dlhensley
Summary: Chapter one: A Fated Meeting
1. Chapter 1

Magnus had always understood the implications of joining the Sons of Korhal, but today was the day. Today was the day Magnus was finally old enough to join the infantry. Magnus decided to take the magnet bus with his friend Kaitlin Waverunner. Kaitlin was one of Magnus' best friends, and they had always dreamed of joining the infantry together, They would both start as lowly Cadets, then finally move up to a Battlecruiser Captain. When Magnus got to the station he waved goodbye to his parents, picked up his worn old bag that his grandfather gave him after he got back from the Third War. As Magnus sat after his security check, He began thinking about what he and Kaitlin were going to do, after they got through boot camp. After the second Mag-Bus passed through the station at 09:30 He heard Kaitlin's voice, as he turned to look at her, the video display module on the wall turned on and General Nivanche began talking about why a good citizen should join the Infantry. When Magnus turn to look toward all he seen was a blur and he reacted and caught Kaitlin. Magnus offered to take Kaitlin's bag, and offered to buy a Caff-bomb from the Vending machine. Kaitlin sat down next to Magnus on the cold metal bench, as they sat there and chatted the station started to fill up with some other cadets and a few war protesters. Magnus and Kaitlin decided to walk closer to the gate, where they would catch the 501st dropship to the boot camp in central Brontes. When they got closer to the gate the ship came in and they were allowed on the ship first, so they took the very back seat because nobody would sit near them. Kaitlin and Magnus sat there and talked about how awesome it would be after they had finished officer training. As the ship took off at exactly 10:45 there was a little turbulence, but not too bad. After about 4 hours both Magnus and Kaitlin decided to sleep because they figured they would not get much sleep in boot camp. After about 7 hours both of them woke up because several people in front of them started singing old war song, but that was ok because they were only about 2 hours away.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Magnus and Kaitlin stepped off the drop ship they looked for the man that was going to take them to the boot camp. The man would be dressed in an Officer uniform and would be obviously noticeable. Magnus looked toward Kaitlin and they decided to get out of the crowd and see if they could see the recruiter away from the people. When they got away from the people, they saw a man getting beat up by a gang of thugs. Magnus told Kaitlin to stay back and call the local enforcers. As Magnus ran up to the gang he thought about how he hoped they did not realize that he was with someone little lone a female. As Magnus was beating the gang into submission he heard clapping from behind him, it was the man being beat up. The man tore off his cloak and beneath was an officers uniform. Now Magnus did not realize but the whole thing was a test. Magnus called Kaitlin over and they both introduced themselves to the officer. Officer Andross told them that they only wanted the candidates who would be willing to put their lives on the line and those not afraid to endanger themselves. Andross told them to follow him to the private shuttle to the boot camp. Andross said that there would be more tests including a psychic test. Magnus and Kaitlin had heard about the psychic test but had never heard the specifics. When they arrived at the camp it was a flurry of activities, measuring for uniforms, getting mandatory shots, and getting new haircuts. Andross told all the candidates that it was time for the psychic test; the test would consist of a written test, a field exam, and an audio/visual test. The written test was a simple multiple choice test in which they would measure latent psychic ability. The Field exam was an obstacle course in which raw psychic power could be measured and tested. The audio/ visual test they would have to guess cards. It was said that out of 100 candidates only about 5 would pass. If you pass the test you are admitted into a special group of tests in order to train you for project ghost. Nobody knew amny details about project ghost because anyone admitted into the program was automatically made a top secret subject. The Psychic Test was about to Begin!


End file.
